The Lady and the Loremaster
by elrond peredhel
Summary: My version of how Elrond and Celebrian get together, starting 17 years before their marriage. Sylfaen and Tavair are mine, you pronounce his name Tah-vay-uh. Everyone else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. RESUBMITTED AND EDITED WHOLE STORY!
1. 1A: Job Offer

**The Lady and the Loremaster**

**Chapter 1a – Job Offer**

4/3/92 TA

Dear Diary,

It seems my luck is in. Ereinion has been pestering me for months to accept a Captain's commission and command of a legion in his army. He says I am close to the best warrior around, and certainly no-one can defeat my tactics, but I loathe fighting. Whyshould we automatically kill, when taking the time to educate can prevent ill feelings and heal rifts between two peoples?

I digress; during a recent field trip, one of Lothlorien's senior tutors injured his back badly and they are desperate for a replacement to cover his classes until he is fit enough to return to work. I have some renown as a scholar and have been approached in respect of taking the job. I am sorely tempted to do so, but first I must pursuade the King to let me leave Lindon for afew months….

Elrond


	2. 1B: A Tutor Down

**Chapter 1b – A Tutor Down**

4/3/92 TA

Dear Diary,

Poor Tavair broke his back yesterday. It is not so bad that he will not recover, but he cn hardly move, let alone teach at the moment! He always gets the best out of his students, their method of returning him home after the accident is a testament to that. The older members took controlof the situation with confidence, and kept the younger members o the class busy to prevent mass hysteria. The stretcher was thoughtfully padded to keep his back aligned whilst protecting it from the road, and it was sturdy enough to hold Tavair comfortably.

Of course, we now have to find a replacement to continue with his classes where he left off, with as little disruption as possible to the elflings' learning. As such, Naneth has sent out messages, asking the best scholars and tutors in the elven world if they can spare a few months to help educate our youth. I am a poor substitute by comparison, but until we have an answer in the affirmative I am sharing Tavair's classes with the other tutors in Lorien.

Celebrían


	3. 2A: Offer Accepted

**Chapter 2A– Offer Accepted**

8/3/92 TA

Dear Diary,

At last I have persuaded Ereinion to let me aid Lorien. To begin with, he thought it was just an excuses to get me out of him ordering me into the army, but once I had Galadriel's messenger repeat her plea directly to the king, he gave in pretty quickly.

Our reply has been sent, and Eru willing, the weather will stay fine so I may leave in two weeks time. Hopefully this will allow my arrival to coincide with the traditional beginning of a new topic, causing as little confusion as possible for both the students and myself. It will take a few days to aquaint myself with the classes I will be taking over, but as long as the elflings are willing to accept me and a rewilling ot learn I believe there should be few problems.

Galadriel informs me that her daughter is currently holding the post of senior tutor, so I will be working closely with her on my arrival. I do hope the lady Celebrían is more reserved in her manner than the majority of woodland ellith…

Elrond


	4. 2B: Relief

**Chapter 2B– Relief**

8/3/92 TA

Dear Diary,

Thank the Valar! Naneth told me the wonderful news last night; our pleas did not fall on deaf ears and as a result, High King Gil- Galad is sending his own seneschal and personal advisor to assist us. Now, Lord Elrond has some renown with words, he is a scholar of magnitude, but I am curious as to why the king would send a warrior to teach much less physical lessons than those of riding or swordsmanship.

Haldir says I will have to be careful not to be left alone with our visitor when he arrives- apparently he is a bit of an ellith (and some rumour an ellyn)magent, and my dear friend does not wish to see me become enamoured, seduced and then abandoned broken hearted. I do not believe this will happen however; Haldir may behave like that at times (mainly when he wants to impress someone) but he is well known for embellishing even the smallest rumour to create grandiose tales. I believe Elrond will be the perfect gentleman I have heard of, rather than the scoundrel Haldir seems to expect.

Celebrían


	5. 3A: Respite

**Chapter 3A– Respite**

19/5/92 TA

Dear Diary,

I am writing this in a delightful little clearing, ringed by majestic birch trees, just West of Lorien's boarders. Provided the weather remains fair I should arrive in Calas Galadhon in time for lunch tomorrow.

Although I am greatly looking forward to my stay in the Golden Wood, the months apart from Lindon providing a welcome respite from the possessivness of court life, I can't help but feel slighlty apprehensive. The lord and lady have agreed to me teaching the elflings of Lorien, but there is, as always, the barrier presented by those who do not wish for their child's learning to be sullied by the influence of a Peredhel. I wonder what sort of welcome I will receive? I suppose it all depends on which stories have filtered through from court, and the Western side of the Misty Mountains.

The majority of tales and songs (embarrassed as I am to admit there are many about me and my life and works) are based on truth and are therefore reasonably flattering, but I am also constantly aware of those penned by anti Peredhel minstrels, which more often than not portray 'my kind' as lustful, blood-thirsty beasts. I shall have to be careful not to prove any of the bad examples true!

At least I will have a comfortable bed and a decent meal tomorrow: dried, salted meat and nuts are hardly court fair, quickly becoming dull after a fortnight of travel, and rocks do not help the old wounds on my back one iota…

Elrond


	6. 3B: Confusion

**Chapter 3B– Confusion**

20/5/92 TA

Dear Diary,

Master Elrond arrived today. He seems to be everything and yet nothing of what I expected, all at the same time! The first I knew of his impending arrival was when the main floor of Calas Galadhon- usually noisy and bustling- suddenly went silent, save for the pounding hoofbeats of a massive black stallion. Mounted on said stallion was, well, here I shall embarrass myself: the most enigmatic, handsome elf I have ever set my eyes upon. Even dismounted he was still a good 6 feet and 4 inches tall- taller than even the tallest of my mother's Marchwardens, clad in black leather riding boots and black kid-skin breeches, with a pale blue tunic and darker hued cloak he looked every inch the High king's reperesentative, certainly much cleaner, larger and more well presented than I had excpected of a man who had traveled as fast as possible to cross the mountains before the first snows blocked the pass.

Such dedication! I caught him passing a hand over his eyes whilst someone sent for an hostler- he suddenly looked exhausted, but still he politely declined assistance with his horse, saying that Ithilel (For indeed, the white star upon the stallion's forehead shone like moon and starlight combined) would act up if he didn't see to his comfort personally and in fact Elrond preffered to d oit himself- no offense intended to our men he pointed out. Once Ithilel was comfortably ensconced in a stall, Elrond asked to be shown to my parents immediately, again, despite his weariness. They greeted like old friends, I suppose they must have met many times before I was even born…

Anyway, I have been assigned as Elrond's mentor in all things Lorien whilst he is here. I find him charming; an excellent orator, with a deep, rich voice that engages one from the first words that pass his lips. Not once has he made any insinuations in character with Haldir's assumptions. Spending time with him will have to get harder, I fear I will never want him to leave otherwise! As for my parents, well I will have to ensure they do not get it into their heads any suspisions concerning my emotions for him, I can't entirely decipher my feelings for him myself yet.

Celebrían


	7. 3C: A Meeting or Two

**Chapter 3C– A Meeting or Two**

20/5/92 TA

Dear Diary,

The stories are true; Caras Galadhon really is the Heart of Elvendom. As I rode under the boundary trees and into the main clearing the whole area went silent, the quiet hush of interest rather than anything hostile, although why so many people would be so interested in me I have no idea.

I was met by the most beautiful elleth I have ever seen; her silver-gold hair cascaded down her back in loose ringlets and her azure eyes begged me to drown in them, but I managed to keep my head. She has the look of the Lady Galadriel about her and my guess at this bewitching creature being her daughter, Celebrían was proved correct at her introduction. I fear I may have been a little sharp with her in my attempt to control the desire that suddenly sprang up in me, I made her wait whilst I tended to Ithilel. I do usually bed him down personally, but if an hostler is sent for before I can inform my hosts of my prefeerence, I am happy to oblige them. Not this time. I spent rather longer in the stables than I usually need for the task of detacking, grooming and feeding my horse, but I needed the time to bring myself under control again. I would have loved nothing more than a bath, food and rest afterwards but the extra time in the stables made me feel overdue for my meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn, so I asked Celebrían to take me straight ot her parents, rather than my talan. She looked a tad confused, but then with a curtsey and 'As you wish my Lord', she indicated to follow her. I told her there was no need for titles, and that my name would suffice for this visit. She blushed a beautious pin kand practically ran towards the main flet!

The first thing Galadriel said to me was in our minds, where Celebrían could not hear; she told me to 'have a care towards the impression you give my daughter', apparently Celebrían is somewhat in awe of me, and her parents have, as yet, no wish to see that awe develop into anything else. Never the less Celebrían has bee nassigned as my mentor for the duration of my employment here. I hope she acclimatises to my presence soon, life could become difficult if she continues to be tongue tied and flighty as a young deer in my presence.

Elrond


End file.
